The present invention relates to systems, methods, and computer program products for personalized vitamin supplements. Dietitians and other nutritional experts can create customized meal plans to meet their client's nutritional needs. Such meal plans can be created based on information provided by the clients, such as current fitness goals, food profiles, health histories, familial histories, and current health status. For instance, if a client is on a diet, he or she might need supplements to counterbalance the lack of certain food elements necessary to health. Furthermore, vegetarians may not be getting enough iron; and, a familial history of Alzheimer's disease might indicate the need for vitamin E, which may promote brain health. Pregnant women may need different vitamins and that can vary by pregnancy stage.